plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 9 (Chinese version: pre-1.8)
:This page is about the level before the v1.8 update. For the version after the update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 9 (Chinese version). :For the international version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 9. Ancient Egypt |Flag = Two |EM = Eleven |S2 = Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies Never have more than 15 plants |Zombie = |FR = x1 |NR = A money bag |S3 = Produce at least 4500 sun Don't lose more than 2 plants |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 8 (Chinese version: pre-1.8) |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 10 (Chinese version: pre-1.8) |S1 = Spend no more than 2000 sun}} Difficulty Even with the Pharaoh Zombies, this level is still moderate. The number of Pharaoh Zombies are low, and Camel Zombies are not very dangerous. And the tombstones are not a big problem either. But it can be a problem with Bucketheads because the player does not have Bonk Choy. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = 3 |zombie9 = |note9 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = - |note10 = First flag; Sandstorm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 4 |note11 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = |zombie13 = -2 -5 |note13 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = -3 |zombie15 = 1 |note15 = Sandstorm! |ambush15 = |zombie16 = |note16 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie17 = 5 |zombie18 = 2 - |zombie19 = |note19 = 100% Plant Food |zombie20 = -2 -4 1 5 |note20 = Final flag; Sandstorm! |ambush20 = }} - always carry four camel segments Strategies Choose the most basic plants for this level. Below is a hint: *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Wall-nut **Cabbage-pult **Iceberg Lettuce **Peashooter (just to weaken the zombies) **Potato Mine (or Bloomerang if you have him) (if you have the Extra Seed Slot) Plant the Sunflowers in the first row. When you have got enough sun, plant the attack plants in front of the Sunflowers. Plant Potato Mines if you do not have enough sun for Cabbage-pults or Peashooters. Continue planting Sunflowers if you do not have enough sun for Bloomerang. Plant Wall-nuts to defense the plants from being eaten by the zombies. Plant Iceberg Lettuce to delay the zombies. Plant Peashooter to weaken the zombies. Use Cabbage-pult's Plant Food upgrade if there are too much zombies and use Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food upgrade to delay the zombies and protect the plants from being eaten. Gallery D9G1.jpg|By D9G2.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D9G3.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D9G4.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D9G5.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D9G6.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D9G7.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D9G8.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D9G9.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D9G10.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D9G11.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D9G12.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D9G13.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D9G14.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D9R.jpg|First time reward AE9 1.PNG|By MyNameIsMyName AE9 2.PNG AE9 3.PNG AE9.PNG|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Walkthroughs Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)